<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not quite a Scrooge after all by doublejfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285356">Not quite a Scrooge after all</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublejfics/pseuds/doublejfics'>doublejfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days of Joshtin Love [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SB19 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublejfics/pseuds/doublejfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I might hate the holidays, but you don’t, so here’s your gift."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Justin De Dios/Josh Cullen Santos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days of Joshtin Love [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not quite a Scrooge after all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Day 19: I might hate the holidays, but you don’t, so here’s your gift</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t seem like it to most people, but Justin actually did not like the holiday season.  It came as a surprise for most of his friends and even to his partner, Josh, who loved Christmas, but Justin just didn’t find the appeal of the season.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he wasn’t going to be a Scrooge about it.  Josh loved the holidays, and he was going to make it special for Josh’s sake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t mean he had to participate in some of its inane traditions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How can you not like Christmas?” Josh asked him one time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Justin shrugged.  “I just...well I never really saw what made the holiday special, that’s all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so, that was that.  Josh would still spend Christmas doing his usual traditions, and sometimes, Justin would join him to make him happy, but overall, it still didn’t change his feelings regarding the season. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which is why it struck him as odd when he started thinking of what he’ll get Josh for Christmas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t understand, I thought you didn’t like the holidays?” Ken asked him as they browsed through the Department store.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t,” came Justin’s curt response.  “But I like Josh, and if having a present is going to make him happy, then that’s what I’ll get for him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ken shrugged.  “What do you think he’ll like?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And well, Justin could think of several things that Josh would love: clothes, groceries, maybe some more stuff for skin care.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But, they all seemed rather...mundane...compared to what he might be expecting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t...actually know,” he finally admitted to Ken after their third lap around the store.  “I’m not sure what to get him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ken frowned.  “Well, maybe he’d like something practical.  You know Josh better than I do.  He’s not one that needs really grand stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe,” Justin hummed.  He then huffed.  “Let’s just go, I’m sure I’ll figure something out later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, well, if you say so, man.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took an entire week, but Justin finally settled on something that he could give to Josh.  It wasn’t extravagant - his lover was a simple man of simple tastes - but it did cost a little bit more than he would have liked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, it was for Josh, and he would spend more than what he did for the love of his life.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Justin smiled as he had the gift wrapped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He might hate the holiday, but he loves Josh more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s what counts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their small Christmas party had finally ended, and both Josh and Justin were waving people as they left their condo.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, finally, alone at last,” Josh said as he wrapped his arms around Justin.  “What do you say we skip cleaning for now and just...go to bed hmmm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love to, but there’s actually something else that I have to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josh raised his eyebrow in suspicion.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what could be more important than what I have planned for you tonight?” Josh asked, a sultry grin on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Justin pulled away from the embrace for a bit and walked over to the tree.  It was a garish thing in his opinion, and it was far too bright for his tastes, but it was the best hiding spot for his little surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josh’s eyes widened when he retrieved a small box from behind the tree and handed it to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Justin said.  “For you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josh gaped, and when he finally got his vocal cords to work, he stammered.  “Justin, you don’t like the holidays.  You didn’t need to get a present for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I might hate the holidays,” </b>
  <span>Justin acquiesced with a nod of his head, and then he smiled. </span>
  <b> “But you don’t, so here’s your gift.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josh took the package, and his jaw dropped when he saw what was inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a watch.  It was black and silver with some flecks of red, and as he turned it, he saw the engraving on the underside:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“To J, from J.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Josh breathed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Justin looked at him, unsure of what that meant.  “Do you...like it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love it,” Josh replied, looking up at him.  “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead, try it on,” Justin urged him, and Josh did.  The watch fit perfectly around his wrist, and it looked quite sophisticated.  It was a gift he’ll surely treasure for sure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t understand, what made you decide you wanted to give me a gift?” Josh later asked him as they were cleaning around their condo.  “I know you don’t like Christmas, so I wasn’t expecting anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but…” Justin sighed, leaning over to give Josh a kiss on the lips.  “I love you, and I love you more than I hate Christmas.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josh grinned at him.  “Well, turns out you’re not quite a Scrooge after all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Justin laughed, and their playful teasing ended with them having a heavy make out session on the couch.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Justin still may not like Christmas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But, he’ll do anything to make Josh happy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>